A Naughty Liaison
by Clarista
Summary: TV SHOW: Scandal in UES. This time it's another It Girl put on the spotlight, or rather the BIG SCREEN. How will Blair, Serena, Nate, Dan, and Chuck deal when the past comes barging through? Inspired by 'Prom Night at Hater High' One Tree Hill.


A/N:

So I hear that Georgina might make an appearance on the TV show as Serena's girls-gone-wild old friend. I think she might be played by Mischa Barton actually. Anyway this fic is pure speculation (NO spoilers) of what her business will be at the UES, sort of based on a snipped from the books.

(Btw, I'm sticking mostly to how Mischa looks, since she'll most likely be the one playing her)

XXX

It was at the Valentines Bash. They had only been freshmen at the time. They had all been dateless, drunk, and horny. They had been dancing and groping; they had been touching and confessing. Secret was out. Despite whatever their reputations assumed, they were all virgins, all three of them. Then there was the pact and finally the plan.

XXX

Georgina fondled her remote, smiling wickedly at all of them. There they sat, all their classmates, those deemed worthy of her company…of _their _company.

She smiled specially at him, telling him with those wide baby blues exactly what she planned to reveal. He could swear, from where he sat he could hear her heat, feel her flushed skin. He felt gleeful himself, could see his own eyes roam for the target, for her prey. He knew what she was going to do and he couldn't be more pleased, hell he could harden upon such occasion, such chance for great revelation and scandal.

The screen was now in motion.

There was a shot of a room, a very messy room. There was a heavy stream of sunlight and the screen absolved for a moment or so in a gleam of gold and yellow and white. Then there was picture again, shaky.

The camera holder stood on a bed, and wobbled with every move. Then there was heavy breathing and muffled giggles. Finally a female toe could be seen prodding at a female figure underneath white and champagne bed sheets. There were more muffled giggles and a new sound, an agitated groan, before the camera moved again. This time it was slow and deliberate. The holder had a tight grip and was motionless on top of what seemed like a massive bed.

There it was, the first human shot, and it was familiar. There was the face and (presumably) bare chest of the vixen that reigned over the remote.

Georgina was sprawled against a bare chest of some boy. It was clear what they had been up to. She groaned again and used a hand to rid her face of strands from her sun-kissed brown hair. Amongst there amongst the silver of sunlight, she almost looked blond. She was still very much bare-breasted.

"Tell me Georgina Sparks, how does it feel to be a _woman_. Deflowered and sore?"

It was a voice breathy and laughing, a voice in which heavy liquor lingered. It was an undeniably familiar voice.

"Sore," Georgina agreed, her voice still very much groggy. Becoming more aware of her surroundings however, she sifted under the sheets to cover her breasts. She gave the camera a half-hearted glare. "Gawd, you are such a perv. And annoyingly perky."

"Perky? Ah, you are too."

This new voice was too familiar. Husky and deep; it was so delicious it suggested sex with every syllable. The groggy sleepy tint fooled no one, there was only one boy with a tone that low. The hand roaming underneath the sheets to fondle Georgina's chest was only farther conformation.

"Tell me Georgina Sparks, how did you like losing your virginity, to Chuck Bass no less?"

By now the camera had moved up to show his face. They were both in the frame. She blinking lazily as she got felt up and he with his eyes closed and a smug grin etched all through.

"Chuck Bass," purred the breathy giggly voice before its long creamy leg appeared in the shot, running up the boy's body and finally resting on his chest. He moaned in pleasure as she pressed him down and she giggled harder in response.

"Tell me Chuck, how did it feel to lose it…getting deflowered by a pair of fine girls."

He didn't respond but opened his eyes. They were hazel usually, but golden, almost yellowish in this light. His grin widened at her question.

"Answer me, Bassssss."

But before he could her big toe was pressed against his red lips, rubbing them and hushing him. He moaned again and she pulled her leg away.

"Bad boy, bad bad baaaaaaad boy Chucky. I'm going to teach you a lesson," She was giggling again.

Georgina now looked bored, or annoyed, and soon her head of mass tangles was turned towards Chuck and the two seemingly shared an evil sneer. Just as suddenly there was a flash of pale flesh, his paler than hers, and the camera holder and the camera was knocked down on what could presumably be the bed. The only image onscreen now was the room again. The ridiculously luxurious room with empty bottles and rumpled garments scattered about. Despite the stationary camera (though it moved a little as the bed did), there was a mass of voices. Loud and teasing and giggling.

Then just as suddenly, the picture was in motion again. Someone had picked up the camera.

"Say cheese Serena."

There it was. The shot of her, the vivid picture of her face that would crush all hope all the prays made for the voice to not have been hers. For those legs to belong to another. It was now undeniable. Serena was there, on Georgina's massive HD screen. She wore a pink button down shirt of Chuck's (with two buttons done up) and she had Chuck's bare figure settled between her legs.

"Cheese is only for pictures idiot."

She was giggling again, and this time harder than before.

Chuck was kissing her and whispering _amusing_ things to her. She would buckle her hips against him and wiggle and giggle.

The screen seemed to resonated with Serena van der Woodsen's gleeful horniness.

Georgina seemed to as well.

"You _are_ on camera van der Woodsen."

Serena made no mind to Georgina's helpful reminder and instead, wrapping those long legs shamelessly around Chuck, she threw back her head and grined widly at the screen.

"Lets make PORN!"

She was laughing again and this time Chuck had joined.

"Come on Chucklesssss, let's show 'em how it's done."

Serena was wiggling again and Chuck let escape a moan in between his laughter.

"Eeew," and the camera was clearly dropped, showing now only the pale flesh of Serena's bare thigh.

"Don't go Georgy. I wanna take you for a ride, come on n riiiide. Georgiiiiiieeee."

"I'm getting dressed!"

There was more laughter, this time from Chuck and Serena before a slender hand picked up the camera and suddenly it was back on Georgina, naked and running away from the lens.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME VAN DER WOODSEN!!"

"Na na."

In her infuriated rush Georgina seemed only to find Chuck's undershirt and his boxers, and put them on rather quickly. Glaring at the camera now, she was out for blood. She let out an Amazon like cry before high jumping onto the bed and on top of Serena (or presumably she had, since now the screen showed only a patch of her stomach covered by thin white material).

Finally someone had claimed the camera. And there once again on the screen was Serena and Chuck. He was barely covered with his sheets and she was hanging out of his shirt.

Georgina was moving around, not letting Serena get her, and the tipsy Serena had no shot. Instead, the gorgeous blond grabbed a black lace thong from Chuck's bed post and chucked it at her friend who in turn threw a pillow. Serena would then go on to missile her with packets of condums out the box on Chuck's bedside table, before Georgina would attack with more clothing off of Bass' floor. The only shots of Chuck would show him leaning back on his bed onto the only two pillows left and watching the girls in amusement, seemingly hard underneath the sheet.

Then just as suddenly Serena was waving the white flag…using Chuck's sheet to do it. And just as suddenly she was on his lap rubbing up against him, and so the camera was discarded by Georgina, and picked up this time by Chuck, presumably.

There on the screen was Serena again and Georgina. Both were giggling and wrestling, and at Chuck's pleading finally peeling buttons and all garments. There she was, Serena van der Woodsen on camera naked and soon to be twisted around a certain Chuck Bass. There she was golden girl in her first ever hook up, a threesome with two of Upper East Side's most notorious. There she was Serena, Blair's bestfriend, underneath Chuck. There she was Serena, Dan's faithful girlfriend twisted around Chuck and fondled by a tall girl.

And then the screen went blank.

No one had talked. No one had moved. Hell no one had let out a freaking breath since that first sighting of Serena's voice. They had all seen, they knew now. Georgina was satisfied.

On a different couch than Chuck, there sat Blair. She had a cold expression on her face, not quite able to achieve indifference. Inside however she was broken. Shattered, shredded…she had just seen her worst nightmare.

Serena took everything away from her, and she would never know she was doing it. She would never know that years later it would be Blair losing her virginity to _him_, only to find that she had done it first. Holding back those desperate sobs Blair made a quick getaway. Chuck Bass would never know that it had affected her this way.

Dan was no different. His heart was in pieces even though he knew, he had always known, that there had once been _that_ Serena. That she could have lost her virginity to Chuck Bass and the trashiest whore to step foot on NYC soil. That it had been a threesome nonetheless. He had known and yet he watched in horror. He had known and yet suddenly he wanted to be far away from the golden vixen seated on his side. He had known, and yet…he sat frozen, nauseous and hoping that all, everything, had been one horrendous nightmare.

Chuck laughed first. It was the same low sound as they had heard just seconds ago. Blair nearly puked in her hand at the sound, and descended more quickly towards the stairs. Georgina now joined him and together they generated an applause.

Serena closed her eyes, shaking, grasping the full meaning of reform for the first time.

Georgina smirked her way. Birthing pains, she thought, this is only birthing pains Serena. Pretty soon you'll be a born again badass…the van der Woodsen I know and loved and fucked. Birthing pains Serena. She mouth these last words, and Serena only grimaced.

It was only then that Serena's eyes travel to where Nate sat, with only the figure of Kati between he and Georgy. Seeing his blue eyes lock into hers, feeling them burn his thoughts into her…she shuddered violently grasping for Dan's lifeless palm. He stiffened next to her and pulled his hand away. He then stood up and headed straight for the bar. Serena shuddered again and this time just let it pass.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
